Snow Flake Melody
by Fallon
Summary: After another heart break by Yamato's mother he brings out his harmonica once more and his melody draws some one to him in the falling snow. Mimato


****

Snow Flake Melody

****

Brief Note from Author: Yamato fifteen and Mimi's fourteen. Just making sure there no questions over the age. And since people that don't approve of Mimato , given that the two don't interact in the series as a reason to support their non-Mimato ideas, I decide to go with the follow and use that as part of my story. No flames either please. 

Yamato Ishida sat by himself in the falling snow. The cold winter breeze teased him as it froze his ears and nose. He watched the snow flakes fall lightly to the grow. Had he actually enjoyed the snow once? Had it brought him joy once upon a time? Once upon a time seemed like a good enough answer for the boy as he sat alone in his misery.

Life was torturing him once more, like it normal did when it came to them. Hadn't he suffered enough when it came to his parents? Wasn't tearing him and Takeru apart enough for the women he uses to call mother?

And now she gone and pulled this. What had she been thinking? Saying yes. To him. Did she realize how much pain she was causing him and his brother? Did she even care that she had shatter his dreams, hopes, and wishes for them to be one big happy family like that had once ago.

The blond head teenager tilted his head back and looked towards the dark, gloomy, gray sky. He let the snowflakes fall gentle on his face and decide she was no longer worth his pain as he began playing his harmonica. His old friend that would share his pain unlike she did.

Mimi Tachikawa spun in a circle as the lace like snowflakes filled the air. She giggled as they tickled her nose. She loved the snow. Each and every snowflake had it's own personality in away. No two looked alike. They were each special in their own way just like every person was, even if they didn't know it.

Her life at that very moment was in one word; perfect. Fourteen was looking as bad as she had imaged it. And now she was home in Japan. Where her heart yearned to be. Always, this place would be part of her very soul. Part of her. 

She sang to herself as she strolled through the park. Alone for once. She valued her privacy, when it was given to her. She was free for once. Free as the falling snow. 

The brunette came to a hauled when she heard that familiar melody. Beautiful and yet so full of sorrow at the same time. Perhaps it was full of pain and sadness but to her it seemed full of warmth and love and she doubt that the boy on the bench had any idea how gorgeous his song was .

Yamato saw her from the distance as he leaned backwards. Maybe even before she saw him. Out of everyone in the world why her, he wonder to himself. But perhaps she won't say anything, the boy thought as he continued playing his harmonica not knowing that was what drew her to him in the first place.

He didn't expect her to say much to him even if she did. They had never been close. First impressions usually had that effect on people. He had always pictured her, as a spoiled brat that thought only of herself and to this day it was still impossible for him to replace the idea.

She was close enough for him to make out her features. Her mahogany curls hung limp around her heart shape face as she approached him. Her dark brown, almost chocolate colored eyes looked on towards him as if she knew something he did not. Her expression told him she was in a high spirited mood unlike his self.

Mimi knew he was watching her. His cold , uncaring, sapphire blue colored eyes filled her with pain as he looked towards her. He was hurting. That she was sure of as she drew near without either of them saying a word to one and another. 

She couldn't recall the last time she had seen a smile on his face. He had always seemed so distance from everyone. One of the reasons she never become close to him like she had the other. Her first impression of the boy wasn't a pleasant one. No matter how hard she tried to ride herself of that image she would always picture him as a smug jerk that cared only for him self. 

She knew this was un true, For she had seen with her very eyes that he could care. He cared deeply for his little brother and for that she envy him. She had never had a sibling before. There was time when she awake in the middle of the night from a nightmare and she wanted to have a brother or sister to comforter her until she feel into a peaceful slumber.

Yamato knew she was watching his every move. Her smile had turned into a frown as he stop the melody he had been playing. Why he had stop he was unsure. It was almost as if he had only been playing until she had arrived right there. Beside him. 

He wonder what she was doing out in the cold in the first place. He never pictured her as the wintry type. She tilled her own head to the right to look at him. To meet his glaze that he had placed on her since the moment he notice her in the park.

Almost as if he could read her very thought he began to play his harmonica again. The same tune filled the air but some how it didn't seem so lonely anymore.

As he played still looking towards the sky , Mimi brushed the snow away from the bench he was sitting at. Without any protest from him she sat down beside him. Neither of them said a word to one another as he played.

It sounded almost a lullaby to her. One her heart had yearned to hear without knowing. She too tilted her head towards the sky , like he was at the moment. Then smiled once more as the snow flakes fell upon her face that day. 

She closed her eyes and let the snow kiss her eye lids as his enchanting melody filled her soul with pain and happiness all at once.

Yamato glanced at her as she shut her eyes. He wonder if she was falling asleep right there beside him. A small smile appeared again on her lips and he kept playing.

Why he played was a mystery to him. Was he playing for himself to ride himself of the pain or was he playing for her? She seemed to be quite content at the moment as the snow flakes swirled around them without making a sound.

Every minute he played seemed like a second. She never spoke a word as she sat there. Motionless. He never had seen this side of her. She seemed at peace much like he wanted to be. 

Mimi smile grew larger as she listen with open ears to every note. Each note he played seemed to tell a story of it's own. It was sad but true, she didn't want him to stop playing as they sat together almost as if the other wasn't there.

The melody of his song made her want to stay right there until time was through. It had drawn her there and it seemed to keep her right there by his side.

She felt as if every minute she spend there beside him as he played in the snow was only a second. She never wanted to leave him and his song at that moment. She question her feelings over the matter and just assured herself she was only there for his song and not him for anything other than friendship. 

Yamato looked at her once more and fount her with her eyes opened once more. His throat began to hurt as he blew in the silver object which he held, cradled in his hands. But she looked too pleased and delighted to be there for him to stop.

Was she? Was she happy being there with him or was she only there for the music, he wondered. Not that it really mattered much. After all some time he have to stop and he discover the answer.

He questioned how long he could last. How long had they been there? How long had it been since he left his mother and her future husband in the restaurant where she had crushed his wishes? As his hatred for his mother's plans grew his song changed. 

Mimi snapped out of the trance he had put her in with his melody. His song was different. Frightening in a way. She wanted him to stop now. She watched his eyes go from warm to ice cold again.

What had happened to him in a matter of moments. He was upset and angry all at once. She could tell it all from his eyes. The eyes that had been so beautiful second ago were lifeless again.

For some reason she couldn't stand to him like this. In pain and keeping it to himself. Didn't he know she was there for him? Ready to help when he needed it. She touched his arm and he took that as her gesture for him to stop.

Yamato stopped as she touched his arm he looked towards her and glazed into her eyes. Her brown eyes seemed troubled and confused. But all the while she look back at him he knew she was waiting. Waiting for him to open up to her.

He wanted to. Truly he did. But he could bring himself to at that moment. How he want to get his pain off his chest. To share his feelings with her. Hoping some how she might be able to help.

She had always seemed annoying and a waste of perfectly good air to him but now something had changed. She wasn't anything like he had given her credit for. He some how lost himself in her beautiful eyes.

They welcomed him. Perhaps they even sensed his feeling at the moment. unsure of what to do he just sat there. Giving into her stare, much to her surprise.

Mimi had aspect him to turn away. Even to push her away. But yet there he was still looking into her eyes. She could look away herself. It was almost as if she was hypnotized into stay right there beside him.

How long would this last, she wondered. Him. Looking at her. It have to end sooner or later. But she wanted it to go on forever.

The pain in his eyes seemed to give away right there in front of her. Was she helping him without doing anything? Or was she doing something for him just by being there? 

Now she knew why his song had brought her there. She now knew what it had been about. The melody had been lonely and it had wanted a listener to join it. She wanted to tell him but didn't have the courage.

Yamato wondered why he couldn't look away from her. It wasn't something he though would have accorded when she had first came there to him. 

Had she come to him? Or had he some how brought her to himself? He was lonely. His heart told him and maybe as he played his heart had called out for someone willing to listen. And she had come to him.

What had he called her before? A spoiled brat? He now knew that was lie he had told himself long ago. He wonder why he had been lying to himself all those years but as he watched the small flakes of snow land on her nose he knew why and could deny it any longer.

Mimi wondered whys she had hated him at first. He wasn't, as he always seemed to be. She knew this as they sat there without say a word. She was falling for the boy. Right then and there. Or maybe she had always cared for him without knowing? Had seen fallen years before for the boy?

It would explained the way she always tried to ignored him. Never wanting to become close friends with him. 

She wondered what he was thinking and her cheeks become some what red as she looked away no longer bale to hold his glaze. 

Yamato frowned as she turned away from him. He knew it couldn't last forever and he had won the staring contest. But in more ways then she knew he had lost. 

Unable to hold it back anymore he cupped his hand around her chin and brought his lips to hers.

Mimi froze for a moment as he kissed her before she could act. He was actually kissing her. Much to her 's and his own surprise the girl didn't protest any either.

She kissed him back. Welcoming him more even second as the snow fell upon them.

****

Author's Notes: 

Disclaimers: I don't own Yamato or Mimi. I did not create them or the anime in which they are a part of. The belong to a long list of respect owners which do not include me much to my dissatisfaction. 

**To Any One Who Read This:** Thank you. I know this had to the be the most draggest ( Is there such a word ~_~) thing in which you ever read. I just type what ever comes to mind. Which would explain why it sucked. No dialogue, what so ever because I can't write dialogue in my opinion. I can't write either. But thanks you ever so much once again. If you ever want to say anything at all drop me a line or two @ **foxie1@gte.net**


End file.
